Secretos del pasado
by Lady Lunera
Summary: Terribles secretos, traumas ocultos, todo eso que pretenden ocultar y que alguien está dispuesto a sacar a la luz. ¿Serán capaces de luchar contra sus demonios?
1. Aaron Hotchner y el lago helado

_Hola. Ésta es mi nueva historia. Es un poco diferente a las otras que he escrito, pero espero que os guste. En la serie nos han dado con cuentagotas datos de la biografía de los personajes, pues yo he cogido esos datos y los he modificado un poquito. Para empezar, no estarán por ejemplo ni Hayle ni Jack, ni probablemente Will ni Henry. La historia es un poco...sombría, y los personajes totalmente diferentes a lo que conocemos. Aún así, espero que la disfrutéis._

**Capítulo 1: Aaron Hotchner y el lago helado**

No había tenido una infancia feliz. Lo sabía cuando era niño, y lo sabía ahora. De vez en cuando, pensaba en ello, aunque enseguida intentaba cambiar su pensamiento. Sus circunstancias no habían sido favorables, no es como cuando naces rodeado de lujos y no te falta de nada, entonces lo difícil es no tener una infancia feliz, pero la suya no había sido así. Su padre era un borracho que apenas estaba en casa, y su madre un ama de casa abnegada que lo agobiaba a él y a su hermano pequeño porque su vida era tan aburrida que no tenía nada más que hacer. Y su hermano...tampoco le gustaba pensar en él.

Además, no es que vivieran en la indigencia, pero no les sobraba el dinero. Ya se encargaba su padre de gastárselo en whisky, bourbon o en cualquier bebida con más de 5 grados de alcohol. Tenían que racionarlo todo y no tenían grandes lujos. Y no es que Aaron fuera un niño mimado, o caprichoso que se antojara de todo lo que veía, al igual que su hermano pequeño, pero sentía envidia de su amigo Josh cuando en Navidad le regalaban una bicicleta nueva y reluciente y él tenía que conformarse con esa de segunda o tercera mano que sus padres conseguían de algún vecino.

Nunca lo reconocería, pero odiaba a su padre, esa forma que tenía de mirarlos a ellos y a su madre de superioridad lo ponía nervioso. Nunca había sido cariñoso, agradable hacia él o hacia su hermano. Lo más cariñoso que él recordaba que su padre le había dicho fue algún "hijo mío" de vez en cuando, si no estaba demasiado borracho y sí algo melancólico, cosa que pocas veces sucedía.

Él tenía doce años cuando una noche el sheriff del pueblo llegó a su casa y anunció que habían encontrado el coche de su padre empotrado contra un árbol. Había fallecido en el acto. Presumiblemente, iba borracho, había una botella vacía de whisky en el asiento del pasajero y otra por la mitad. La madre de Aaron y su hermano de cinco de años se derrumbaron, él se fue a su cuarto, se tumbó en la cama boca arriba, cerró los ojos y le dio gracias a Dios por llevarse a su padre.

Dos días después, en el funeral, todos se centraban en los pequeños. Sean se agarraba a las piernas de su madre, que se sostenía en una vecina, y Aaron, serio, no apartaba la vista del féretro. No derramó una sola lágrima. En realidad, a nadie le extrañó demasiado, siempre había sido un niño serio, que apenas expresaba sus sentimientos.

A partir de ese momento, su madre tuvo que empezar a trabajar para ganarse la vida. Por las mañanas de camarera, y por las tardes, en la biblioteca municipal ayudando a colocar los libros. Ahora era él el que tenía que cuidar de Sean cuando su madre no estaba y volvían del colegio, y eso lo superaba. Sólo tenía doce años y ése no era su cometido. Era un buen estudiante, y soñaba con conseguir un buen trabajo, escapar de su estúpido pueblo y alejarse de su madre y su hermano.

Para eso, había empezado a cortarle el césped a los vecinos, o repartir los periódicos o pasear los perros o cualquier otro pequeño trabajo para un adolescente y que le permitía conseguir unos pocos dólares. Pero siempre tenía pisándole los talones a Sean, y cada vez le molestaba más su presencia.

Una semana después de su decimocuarto cumpleaños, fueron a patinar al lago. Los inviernos en Minnnesota eran largos y fríos, y el lago que había a las afueras del pueblo siempre se helaba de Octubre a Marzo. Estaban solos los dos, los hermanos Hotchner, con el lago para ellos solos. Sean reía, persiguiendo a su hermano mayor, Aaron escapaba de él esbozando una escasa sonrisa. Se dio cuenta al pasar por tercera vez por el centro del lago, y con la cuchilla de su patín rasgó un poco más el hielo. Dio vueltas por el lago, con Sean persiguiéndolo, hasta que pasó. El hielo se rasgó por el centro, y el niño cayó dentro. Gritó, pataleó y le suplicó a Aaron que lo ayudara, mientras su hermano mayor miraba a cierta distancia e impasible, cómo el agua helada se tragaba a su hermano, sangre de su sangre.

_ Continuará..._

_ N/A: No recuerdo si en la serie han dicho de qué ciudad es Hotch, así que me he inventado una, Minnesota, xD._


	2. Álex Blake y las lenguas del mundo

_Hola. Aquí os dejo el siguiente capítulo. Quiero darle las gracias a Guest y a Petit Nash, vuestros comentarios me ayudan a seguir. Disfrutad!_

**Capítulo 2 Álex Blake y las lenguas del mundo**

La noche en que Álex Blake (Miller de soltera) nació, llovía torrencialmente en Kansas City. Era un 20 de Diciembre y el frío amenazaba con congelar al que se atreviera a salir de casa. Su madre, Lisa, se había puesto de parto a las siete de la tarde, y su padre, el capitán de la policía Damon Miller pidió un taxi para llevarlos a todos al hospital. El pequeño Danny de cinco años lloraba inconsolable porque lo habían despertado de su apacible sueño, y el taxista, un cincuentón con una barriga que le llegaba al volante, juraba por lo bajo en francés porque le molestaba el llanto del niño.

La niña tenía ganas de salir, las contracciones habían empezado hacía una hora y ahora eran cada cuatro minutos. Su esposa parecía a punto de estallar, su hijo seguía llorando y las maldiciones que no entendía del taxista lo hacían perder los nervios, algo poco normal en el capitán Miller. Tenía el coche en el taller, y eso lo había obligado a pedir el taxi, y tampoco tenía a nadie con quién dejar a Danny. Por fin llegaron al hospital, y en menos de dos minutos, todos estaban fuera.

Menos de media hora después, la hija deseada del capitán Miller y su esposa Lisa llenaba sus pulmones con oxígeno. Lo primero que escuchó la niña al nacer fue un: "Bienvenida al mundo, pequeña" en español, de la doctora que la ayudó a nacer. Su primera sonrisa fue para ella.

Álex era una niña risueña, alegre, curiosa, que lo quería saber todo. Su primera amiga, con tres años, fue una niña india que le enseñó sus primeras palabras diferentes al inglés. Ahí fue cuando la pequeña Alexandra se empezó a interesar por los otros idiomas.

Cuando tenía seis años, estuvo casi un mes ingresada con meningitis en el hospital, y su madre no se separaba de ella ni un instante, mientras el capitán Miller cuidaba de Danny y el pequeño Scott, de un año de edad. Para pasar las horas, Lisa se llevaba crucigramas, y Álex, curiosa, cuando tenía fuerzas, le pedía a su madre que le enseñara. Así fue cómo la señora Miller introdujo poco a poco a su hija en el mundo de los crucigramas y del vocabulario, algo que a la niña le apasionaba.

A los ocho años, y después de descubrir en la televisión un canal en español, convenció a sus padres para que la apuntaran a clases de español. Quería conocer ese idioma. En el colegio privado al que iban, el segundo idioma que estudiaban era el francés, y según sus profesores, tenía una habilidad especial para las otras lenguas.

Había descubierto todo un mundo, y solía juntar sus dos pasiones. Se inventaba palabras, creaba sus propios crucigramas, hablaba fluidamente tres idiomas con diez años y ya había decidido que quería dedidacarse a eso cuando fuera mayor.

A los once años, tres veces por semana después del colegio, ella y sus hermanos pasaban la tarde en la comisaría con su padre. A Álex le encantaba sentarse en una de las mesas y empaparse del ambiente de trabajo de los agentes. Era tan curiosa que siempre estaba preguntando e interrogando a la gente, y su padre tenía que recordarle que sólo era una niña y que no debería preguntar esas cosas. Pero a ella le encantaba, y también sabía que quería dedicarse a eso, ser como su padre, ayudar a la gente. Podría combinar sus dos pasiones ¿verdad?

A los dieciseis años, hablaba perfectamente cuatro idiomas, y estaba empezando con el chino, aunque era difícil y no le gustaba mucho. Tenía amigos con los que practicaba, y podía hacer un crucigrama en menos de quince minutos. Era una chica feliz, que confiaba en todo el mundo, a pesar de que su padre intentaba inculcarles a sus hijos de que no todo el mundo es lo que parece.

Cuando salió de casa de su amiga Cassie aquella noche, soplaba una suave brisa. Sólo había unas pocas manzanas hasta su casa, y cuando se puso la chaqueta, se colocó el bolso y levantó la cabeza, se dio cuenta que algo no iba bien. Los tres hombres enfrente de ella, mirándola de arriba abajo, le decían que no iba a salir bien. La vida de la dulce Alexandra Miller estaba a punto de cambiar para siempre.

Desde ese día, y durante un año entero, y a pesar de todos los idiomas que hablaba, Álex no pronunció ni una sola palabra.

_ Continuará..._


	3. David Rossi y el color rojo

_Hola: Siento mucho el retraso, pero aquí está el nuevo capítulo. Espero que os guste._

Capítulo 3

**David Rossi y el color rojo**

Desde pequeño, le habían enseñado los diferentes significados de los colores. Así, el verde expresa esperenza, deseo, descanso; el rosa ingenuidad, bondad, ternura y así toda la gama de colores. Se lo sabía de memoria, porque le encantaba pintar, lo hacía bien, lo relajaba. En su casa tenía cuadros que había pintado él, e incluso su padre había conseguido vender alguno por un puñado de dólares cuando era un adolescente.

Su color favorito siempre fue el azul. Ese color que significa confianza, armonía, afecto. Era lo que le transmitía cada vez que lo utilizaba para pintar, o cuando lo usaba. Cualquiera de ellos lo hacía sentirse vivo. Sin embargo, había uno que no le gustaba, que a pesar de ser uno de los colores más comunicativos, más excitantes, él solía evitar siempre, cada vez que podía. Odiaba el color rojo. Es el color de la pasión, de la emoción, pero David no soportaba el color rojo.

Cuando era niño, no tenía ningún juguete ni ropa de ese color, lo evitaba siempre que le era posible. A los diez años tuvo un ataque de ansiedad al ver el abrigo rojo de una compañera de colegio, y sus padres lo llevaron al psicólogo, le diagnosticaron eritrofobia, miedo al color rojo. Desde entonces, en su casa no entraba nada que tuviera ese color.

_CMCMCMCMCM_

Conocía a Karen desde los once años, y siempre le había gustado, aunque para ella sólo era el típico amigo. A los catorce años, en plena adolescencia, Karen se había convertido en una bella jovencita, mientras David era un chico delgaducho y lleno de granos.

Aquel día, David se llenó de valor y le dejó una nota en la taquilla. La citaba en uno de los jardines del instituto, a la salida. Allí estaba ella cuando David llegó, subida a un muro y con una actitud un poco chulesca. Él respiró hondo y se acercó, por fin le iba a confesar sus sentimientos a la chica de sus sueños. Cuando empezó a hablar, tartamudeando, escuchó risitas que provenían a sus espaldas, y cuando se quiso dar cuenta, la mitad de sus compañeros de clase estaban allí, riéndose de él, incluida la propia Karen. Fue tan ruin que avisó a todo el mundo para burlarse de él. Aturdido, dolido y humillado, salió corriendo hacia su casa, mientras a su espalda seguía escuchando las risas de los que hasta ese momento consideraba compañeros.

Llegó a casa sin aliento, con lágrimas en los ojos, y se encerró en el baño. Estaba solo, sus padres no llegarían hasta la noche y podría estar tranquilo. Intentó controlar su respiración, y pensar en lo que había pasado, pero estaba nervioso y decidió tomar una de las pastillas de su madre. Abrió el armarito, y una de las cuchillas de afeitar de su padre cayó, haciéndole un pequeño corte en el brazo. Le dio un leve mareo al ver las cuatro gotas de sangre, sin embargo, el dolor que le produjo el corte, aliviando un poco la presión que sentía en el pecho, fue lo que le hizo sentirse mejor. Sin pensarlo demasiado, y a pesar de su fobia al color rojo, lo que incluía la sangre, cogió la cuchilla que había caído en el lavabo y se hizo un corte más profundo. Se sentó en la bañera para evitar caerse, y cerró los ojos fuertemente. El dolor era fuerte, pero estaba arrastrando la humillación que le había hecho pasar Karen.

Desde aquel día, David Rossi encontró una forma de calmar su dolor, de evadirse del mundo. Cada vez que se sentía solo, que algo le molestaba, o que las cosas no salían como él había planeado, se hacía cortes, venciendo su fobia y sintiéndose invencible. Nadie se había dado cuenta, y esperaba que así fuera durante mucho tiempo.

_ Continuará..._


	4. Derek Morgan y las bandas del barrio

**Capítulo 4 Derek Morgan y las bandas del barrio**

A veces todavía soñaba con esa noche, cuando con diez años la vida de su familia cambió para siempre. Nada en su casa volvió a ser igual, la figura paterna que toda familia debería tener se esfumó en aquella tienda, y él, aunque era un niño, asumió ese rol.

Desde ese día, la mentalidad de Derek cambió. Su hermana Sarah tenía trece años, pero se volvió una niña triste y seria, y Desiré tenía sólo seis años y en poco tiempo olvidaría a su padre. Así que el pequeño Derek se obligó a sí mismo a convertire en el cabeza de familia.

Cuando salía del colegio, se quedaba en la calle practicando algún deporte, y después de hacer los deberes, volvía a la calle.

Vivían en una zona conflictiva de Chicago, y el matrimonio Morgan siempre había intentando inculcar unos valores a sus hijos, pero ahora que su marido ya no estaba, Fran tenía miedo de lo que le podría pasar a su hijo. Derek estaba sufriendo mucho, y sabía que podía ser muy influenciable.

A los catorce años, el chico tenía un cuerpo atlélico, musculoso, fruto de sus horas en el gimnasio desde hacía un par de años, y del tiempo pasado en la calle. Fue en la calle dónde había conocido a "Los Ripper" un grupo de chicos que le habían invitado a unirse a ellos. Derek sabía que era una de las bandas de la ciudad, una de las tantas de las que le habían prevenido sus padres. Al principio lo rechazó, pero "Los Ripper" no lo dejaban en paz y al final aceptó.

En poco tiempo y casi sin quererlo, Derek se convirtió en uno de los líderes de la banda, y mantenía una doble vida evitando que su madre y hermanas se enteraran de lo que estaba haciendo. En el fondo, aunque él nunca lo reconocería, era una forma para descargar su dolor y frustración, eso lo hacía sentirse vivo.

Con el paso de los años, la banda de Derek se convirtió en una de las más peligrosas de la ciudad, teniendo a "Los Shaker" como sus principales rivales. Normalmente, Derek no luchaba en el cuerpo a cuerpo a no ser que fuera necesario, pero seguía entrenándose cada tarde en el gimnasio. Era ya el único líder, le gustaba serlo y así sería hasta que alguien se lo impidiera. Sólo flaqueaba en alguna ocasión cuando se acordaba de su padre. Cuando eso ocurría, golpeaba más fuerte el saco de boxeo y se recordaba a sí mismo que vivía en el presente y no en el pasado, y su padre ya no estaba, él era un hombre y había tomado un camino, le gustara o no allá donde estuviera.

_Continuará..._


End file.
